


Living and Breathing

by WaitingForArthur



Series: Until Kingdom Come [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Reincarnation, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForArthur/pseuds/WaitingForArthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, many have been preparing for Arthur's return. His return is now, Albion needs its King.<br/>The nine sorceresses of Avalon have been watching over Merlin, preparing him for this day.<br/>The enemy has risen, full of revenge, with pain and hatred fueling the fire.<br/>Alliances are formed, battle plans are drawn, and secrets are revealed.<br/>It is time for Merlin and Arthur's destinies to finally be fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living and Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin, BBC and Shine Limited do-This fanfiction is not being sold for profit. It is just for pure entertainment.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my version of what I think would happen if The Once and Future King were to return.

The waters of Avalon stilled as the boat sank into its depths; the last of the ripples hitting the shore, cascading back towards the island. The air shifted, the grass stilled, the birds stopped mid-flight, and the winds held their breath as nine sorceresses appeared on the bank of Avalon.  Invisible to the naked eye, these nine sorceresses govern the waters and all that lives beneath and above the lake’s surface.  They stand, frighteningly beautiful, in a circle around a kneeling Merlin, whose shoulders wrack with unheard sobs.

“Such a poor soul,” sighed Elaine The Fair, who knows about the pain of a broken heart.  Elaine’s golden hair fell around her face as she bent her head.  She closed her bright, blue eyes blinking back the never ending tears that she was cursed with.

“He will have to come to terms.  He must be ready, for Albion will need him when the time comes,” stated Lunette, the sensible one.

“Yes, but everyone needs time to mourn. He will have…what did Freya declare?” asked Morrigan, the goddess of war, life and death.

“I don’t remember. It was so long ago that she joined us…” started Laudine, Lady of the Fountain.

“Anu, do you remember?” pondered Hecate, the Gate Keeper of Avalon. 

“Fifteen hundred years…Doesn’t seem long to us. We are used to the time of immortals, but Merlin.  Merlin will have to learn,” said Anu, Goddess of Fertility.

All the sorceresses turned towards Nimue and Ganeida, for they are the leaders, they will determine the exact date that Arthur Pendragon will rise again.  Before Freya became the Lady of The Lake, the keeper of the sword, Nimue had the title.  She passed it on to Freya who died in the arms of Merlin after capturing his heart.

Ganeida was the sister that Merlin knew not of.  She died young, but continued to watch over Merlin.  She sent help when it was needed.  At the moment she tried her best to ease her brother’s pains, but to no avail.  She looked no older than twelve but her wisdom was greater than most.

Ganeida stood from her crouching position next to Merlin, her gentle touch on his shoulder doing nothing to help the sobs subside.

She looked at Nimue with concern, “I do not believe he will heal easily.  His pain is deep, deeper than I would have thought.”

“Merlin and Arthur are two sides of the same coin.  One cannot live wholly without the other, but do not worry dear Ganeida.  I have decided on a date, one that is not too far, but nonetheless, not too soon.” Nimue’s forehead wrinkled with thought.  She strode around the circle of sorceresses.  She had plans to make and jobs for each of the women in this circle.

She stopped first at Elaine, “Elaine, mend his heart.  If anyone understands the pain of losing one so close and so unfair, it is you.  Help his heart to beat with power and will once again.”  Elaine stepped forward and placed a hand over his heart, bowing her head, she waited.

“Laudine, I know of the wrath you can create in the skies above, but I also know of the wrath you can control in people.  Merlin will be frustrated, he may act without thought.  He will need to have a clear mind for fifteen hundred years.” Laudine knelt next to the young warlock, placing a hand on his bowed head.

Nimue continued her walk and stopped at Lunette, the beautiful brunette and clever mind, “Lunette, the young warlock’s wisdom is strong, but I fear he may become insensible.” Lunette held a finger to her lips in contemplation; she hummed, and then placed her hand on his head beside Laudine’s.

“Ganeida, you know what you must do. Make sure Merlin is never without a companion, protect him and guide him.” That was all Nimue needed to say to her fellow sister.  Ganeida understood her place in Merlin’s world.  She bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

These four would guide Merlin emotionally and scholarly throughout the fifteen hundred years.

Nimue lifted her hands to the sky, asking the gods to bless the four sorceresses journey’s with Merlin, and to bless Merlin himself.  The four women stood up at the end of the blessing and stepped back.

Almost instantly, Merlin finally stood up. He took one last look at Avalon.  He sighed and walked away, tears still streaming down his face.

Ganeida, Elaine, Laudine and Lunette disappeared into the forest with him.

Nimue turned to Hecate, Anu, and Morrigan, “My sisters, you will be responsible for bringing Arthur back.  It will not be an easy task. I should hope that fifteen hundred years is enough for you three to return him?”

“I believe it will be very difficult. This will be the first time we are bringing someone back from the dead without reincarnating them.  To bring them back in the body and mind they perished in will be strenuous,” Morrigan paused, “But it is a task that will take no more than fifteen hundred years to do.” She smiled, tying her copper hair into a ponytail, ready to begin the long laborious process.

Nimue nodded her head, pleased with Morrigan’s answer, “Anu?”

Anu stared at Nimue, squinted her eyes and bowed her head, “The fertility of the Lake of Avalon will be at its most fertile in fifteen hundred years, I can guarantee it.”

“Thank you, Anu,” Nimue said.  She turned to Hecate.  Hecate was rummaging through her bag.

“Wait, I know…it’s here…somewhere, ah, yes.” Hecate held up the key to the Lake, “The gates will be more than opened for Arthur’s return.  I must confess my fears though Nimue.” Hecate paused while she put the key back into the bag.  She stood staring at nothing in particular, her arms folded across her chest and a grave look upon her face.

“Yes dear sister, please share,” Nimue encouraged.

“The world Arthur will be reborn into will be different, strange.  I am concerned that he will not be able to cope.  How will his skills of the fifth century compare to the skills he will need in the twenty first?  Will he not be alarmed? What of the lake? It may not be here. It may evaporate.  If that happens, how will Arthur return?”

Nimue placed a reassuring hand on Hecate’s shoulder, “My dear Hecate, do not worry. Merlin will be there to help.  Let us not forget the people who are also putting in place the grand plan to ensure that Arthur will have what he needs. Do not let yourself be bothered by the condition of the lake.  Remember, we govern the water from this lake.  If the lake shall parish, we will find a way.  Not all will be lost, Arthur will rise, and he will save Albion.”

Hecate seemed uncertain, but she ducked her head and unfolded her arms, “I hope you are right, Nimue.  I must return to my duties though, Arthur should be arriving at the gate any minute now.”

Hecate gave a quick smile and vanished, her hair wiping wildly around her.

Anu bowed and vanished with a gust of wind.

Morrigan gazed into the sky, “What a beautiful day, is it not?” Nimue glanced at her and smiled.

“I suppose you’ll be cleaning up after Camlann?”

“Oh, yes, many bodies to send to their respectful places.  I also must visit many women, for while I am good at cleaning up the dead, it is the birth of a new life that awakens the world and helps us all to look past the inevitability of death.” With a quick brandishing of her sword, Morrigan was gone in a wink.

Nimue stood alone, with nothing but her thoughts.  The prophecy was not yet fulfilled.  Merlin had much to do: for the twenty first century will need both him and Arthur if it is going to survive.

With a flash of lightning, Nimue was off to see the Druids about dragons and knights.

 

June 2nd, 1953

King Arthur.

The painted picture of the said King hung on the wall in front of the Queen. 

This is the man who would return from the dead to save the world.  The Queen replayed her meeting with Iseldir, an immortal druid, over and over in her head.

_The Queen sat in her study, relaxing in the peace and quiet.  Her head swimming with what needed to be done.  Her notes for the first official order of business were strewn across the table beside her.  She was to meet with many leaders tomorrow, mostly to have them offer their congratulations then throw insane ideas into her head about how a government should be run._

_After reviewing the notes multiple times she felt ready and sure of her duties tomorrow.  What was troubling her though, was who she was about to meet.  She had not been in her office for more than five minutes when her secretary announced her meeting with…well, she didn’t know.  Her secretary had no name to give, but was certain it was a scheduled meeting.  The Queen glanced at her agenda, but saw nothing of the sort.  She sighed and waited._

_She closed her eyes for a brief second and opened them to find a man standing in front of her._

_“Oh!” She jumped out of her chair and held her hand out, “Forgive me; I hadn’t heard you come in.”_

_The man took her hand and bowed, “Your Majesty, it is no worry.  I should not have scared you like that.  My name is Iseldir, and I have come to discuss a matter of the utmost importance.”_

_The Queen’s confusion must have registered loud and clear._

_“Forgive me Your Majesty, but may I advise you to take a seat?”_

_Forgetting that this was her office, she complied, “Of…of course. Would you like some tea or coffee before we begin? Perhaps some water?”_

_“Oh, no thank you,” Iseldir replied, sitting in the chair opposite the Queen._

_Iseldir began without hesitation, “Your Majesty, I do not have much time to discuss such an important issue.  I believe your reign will see the slow and inevitable decline of the United Kingdom, of the world.  There is but one way to ensure our survival.”_

_The Queen had watched the man as his face fell with each word.  His face painted with years of worry and pain.  She could tell this was not the first time he had made this speech.  Had he made it to her father?  To the British government? Perhaps, but what was this man trying to tell her?_

_“Excuse me, Iseldir, but I am a tad lost in what you are trying to tell me. Are you saying the world will end, but you know of a way to stop this?” she asked, fearful of the answer she may get._

_Iseldir watched her, studied her, “Yes. I am afraid the world will end in pain and suffering and war, but…” pausing a beat to let the Queen gasp, “…but I am here to explain to you something that few know of.”_

_The Queen stared at Iseldir and nodded, “Right, this is obviously a joke, a cruel joke.  Who put you up to this? Where is your proof that the world will end in this manner?”_

_“I understand this may be difficult to grasp.  May I ask you something…has your father ever mentioned magic to you?” Iseldir asked sincerely and to the point._

_“I, well, he had read me bedtime stories about magic.  I had asked him if it was real and…and…” the Queen’s mouth fell into a frown. She of course remembers her father’s words, but telling this man that her father believed in it would be insane, would it not?_

_“Your majesty?”_

_The Queen snapped her attention back to the man in front of her, “My father believed it, but what does magic have to do with the end of the world?”_

_“It has everything to do with it.”_

_All was silent between them for a moment.  The clock on the mantle ticked away and the lights of London twinkled out the windows.  The Queen could not form any words.  This man basically confirmed the existence of magic and that it had everything to do with the survival of the world.  For a second she was ready to send for security, but there was something about this man that made her want to know more, to continue to listen._

_Before she could speak, Iseldir pulled out a letter from his coat pocket and placed it on her desk._

_“Your father asked me to give this letter to you.  He said you may be hard to convince.  It explains the existence of magic and the inevitable rise of The Once and Future King.”_

_“King? Wha-are you…are you talking about King Arthur?” This was one story her father had told her many times as she fell asleep at night; a story about dragons and magic; of knights and kings.  She took the letter into her hands.  Opening it up, she read._

_My Dearest Elizabeth,_

_By the time you read this, you will be Queen, and I will be gone.  You were always wise as a child and throughout your teenage years.  My favorite memory of you will be always be the nights I read bedtime stories to you, for these were the times that I could spend with you, and you alone.  I want you to always remember those bedtime stories.  Do you remember?  They talked of magic and destiny.  My dear Elizabeth, magic is all around you, but you must open your heart, mind and soul to it.  I know the rational head you carry on your shoulders, but my dear, I must ask you to reach out and listen to Iseldir._

_Your destiny is to be Queen, but you are not the only one to have such a great destiny.  Do you remember your favorite bedtime story? The one about Merlin and King Arthur, the knights of the round table, the lady of the lake?  This is not just a bedtime story, my dear, no. Iit is so much more. It is the beginning of a story about a king who would return when the United Kingdom, and the world, was in grave danger.  Iseldir came to me when I became king, telling me exactly what he told you, and giving me a letter from my father, telling me the exact same thing._

_King Arthur will rise again.  Magic is real.  Please, Elizabeth, listen to his words, read the folder that contains all you need to know.  Do not doubt…believe._

_Yours truly,_

_King George VI_

_The silence between them stretched on as the Queen read the letter that was most definitely written in her father’s handwriting.  She read through it not once, but twice, taken aback by what she was reading.  She carefully placed the letter back in the envelope and onto her desk.  She folded her hands in her lap, took a deep breath and looked up into Iseldir’s eyes._

_“I trust the government is aware?”_

_Iseldir cleared his throat, “Yes, Your Majesty.  The Prime Minister is aware, and every Prime Minister after him will be informed also. Few know of this vital piece of information.  Plans have been underway since the day of Arthur’s death.”_

_Since his death…_

_This, this is the most absurd thing the Queen has ever heard of, but yet, she believed it completely.  It was probably the encouraging words of her father on paper, or the trust in this man’s eyes, but the Queen did not deny it for a second._

_“Iseldir, it has been a pleasure meeting with you, but I think I will need to take a moment to understand what just happened in my office.”_

_The Queen stood and held her hand out to Iseldir again.  He too stood and shook hands._

_“It has been an honor to speak to you, Your Majesty.  I believe once you have had the time to recover from this news, you will find a file with all you need to know inside.”_

_The Queen glanced at the tower of files sitting on her desk and wondered which one contained the information that was so important for the survival of mankind._

_She sighed, “Yes, I suppose I will.  Well, thank you for, um, meeting with me.  I am sure this won’t be the last time.”_

_“No it most certainly will not,” Iseldir said with a knowing smile.  He bowed and ducked out of the office._

The Queen wondered exactly how soon she would be seeing him.  She was certain it wouldn’t be until Arthur rose again.  Which would mean the world would be in mortal peril at that time.  The thought made the Queen shiver and turn away from the painting.

She hoped the druid was right.  She hoped that this whole King Arthur ordeal would prove to be true when the time came.

 

July 30th, 2015

11:30 pm

National Institute for Medical Research (NIMR)

Reports. Research. Eat. Sleep. Repeat.

John Corrigan, anthropology and archeology specialist had been sitting at his desk, working another late night.  He knew his colleagues were somewhere in the building going over the same report, doing the same exact thing. 

Corrigan imagined much more when he signed up for this “special” job.  Ten years have gone by since anything exciting happened with this project.  When he first got the reports it all looked interesting and exciting.  How can this possibly be happening to him? He thought; how can this possibly be happening? Period.

Setting eyes on them for the first time was breath taking and one of the most, hands down, amazing archeological finds in…well…forever.

He suspected that it was a cruel joke at first, but his first meeting with the woman in charge changed everything.  It changed everything he knew, everything he studied. 

Now, however, he was sitting in his dim office doing mundane (and completely fake) tasks to keep him busy.  Once he signed up for this project, it was the only big project he could tackle.  Nothing came before this project, not because he wanted it to be top priority, but because he had no other choice.  This project meant life or death for his job, for his life, for the world.

He was just about to give up editing a paper he had looked over (five times before) when a knock came at his door.

“Enter.”

“Corrigan…she’s here.”

Corrigan’s head snapped up and there stood Francine Knighton, human genetics expert on _THE_ project, project “Red”.

Knighton’s blonde locks were pulled into a messy bun, her black rimmed glasses perched on her head, and her brown eyes were wide with excitement and fear, like she had just ridden the most exciting roller coaster in her life.

Corrigan jumped out of his seat, grabbed his jacket and rushed out of his office, abandoning the boring.

“Where’s Bradford?”

“With her, I just got his text, didn’t he send you one?” Knighton replied while she straightened her blouse and tidied her hair.

Corrigan glanced at his phone. He had, in fact, received a text from Bradford, “Oh.”

Knighton chuckled, “Can you believe this? Ten years, John, _ten years?!_ ”

“What do you think it means? Nothing has gone wrong, all vitals are stable, and development is at a steady pace.  Do you…do you think it’s time?” Corrigan glanced at Knighton, her face was contemplative. She bit her bottom lip as her brained worked for an answer.  John immediately looked away.  Knighton was his office crush.  He found her nervous habit extremely sexy.  Corrigan only ruffled his hair whenever he was nervous, frustrated, or thinking. 

He was pulled out of his reverie when he and Knighton stopped at the elevator.  Knighton pushed the down button, “Maybe…I mean, ten years ago she said, _‘Not much longer now,’_ but who knows.  I think it is.  They seem ready, more than ready actually.” The lift opened and they stepped in.  Knighton pushed the button for -3, the lab.

After swiping and identifying themselves through incredible security clearances, they strolled into the lab, controlling their excitement as best they could.

At the far end, past all their equipment, the research findings, and the stars of the whole show, was a meeting room. Inside the meeting room stood Doctor Derek Bradford.  He wore his usual dark blue dress pants, a crisp white button up, and a tie.  His graying hair was brushed back perfectly and the smile on his face was genuine and promising.

Knighton and Corrigan shared a glance, both grinning ear to ear, eager to finally begin the next step of the process.

“After you,” Corrigan gestured for Knighton to enter first. She nodded and stepped into what they hoped would be the meeting they had been waiting for.

Nimue stood at the far end of the sleek, cherry wood table; her dark hair smooth and shiny under the fluorescent lights.  If Corrigan remembers correctly, her hair was curlier last time.  No matter though, it was not her hair he was interested in, it was what she had to say.

Knighton and Corrigan nodded towards Bradford, “Knighton. Corrigan.   I believe you recognize our guest?”

“Of course, hello Nimue, it’s been some time,” Knighton said, offering her hand.

Nimue took her hand, “Yes, it has.  Last time it was to introduce you to this project. Now it is to initiate it.”

Corrigan’s heart pounded. _Finally._

Corrigan stepped forward and shook Nimue’s hand next, “Nimue, you have no idea how thrilled I am to see you.  How have the past ten years been for you?”

Nimue sighed, “Exhausting and tedious, but the time has come, and I would advise you enjoy your euphoria while you have the time.  Albion’s time of need is upon us, so I would like to start right away.  In fifteen minutes Lammas, the festival of the Mother Goddess will be starting.  My sisters and I have chosen this time, because the collective powers of the Earth will be at its strongest for the task we are about to commence.”

Bradford took the lead, “Of course Nimue, follow me.”

Knighton elbowed Corrigan, “Are you ready for this? Dozens of specialists have been working on this, but we are the ones who get to see it in action.”

“Amazing.” It was taking all of Corrigan’s will power to not shout and holler at the top of his lungs.

Bradford closed the door that led to the equipment room.  He handed each of them gloves, a lab coat and a mask.  The lights were set to be bright enough for everyone to see, but dim enough as to not frighten the subjects.

In front of them sat five gleaming white pods.  Tubes and wires sprouted from each pod.  The red and green tubes fed nutrients, while the blue tube controlled breathing and finally, the last tube, a clear tube, held a sedative.  The vital charts hung on the end of the pods, and the monitors beeped melodically.  On top of the pods were small windows.

Bradford, the biochemist, turned to Nimue, “Would you like to do the honors of unplugging the sedatives?”

Nimue looked pleased, “Oh, no, this has been your work for some time.  I have had my time to shine; this is yours and your colleague’s time.”  Nimue swept her hand in front of her, gesturing for them to begin.

Corrigan, Knighton and Bradford stepped forward and carefully cut off the fed of sedatives to each pod.  The monitors continued to beep without interference. 

“I would give them a full hour before the sedatives are completely out of their systems, but I would say that they should wake up within the next thirty, due to the amount they have been receiving,” announced Knighton.

“Is it safe to open the pods?” Nimue questioned. 

Bradford looked from pod to pod, “I believe so. Just be cautious of the tubes and wires.”

One by one, each member of the team opened the pods.  Nimue opened the last one.  She smiled and nodded, “You have done a most excellent job. They look perfect.”

“Now, Nimue, I believe it is your turn to contribute to their arrival into the 21st century.”

Nimue ducked her head, her hands splayed out before her, she began to chant.

None of the doctors understood what she was saying, but they all knew what would happen.

The clock on the wall showed it to be 12:01, Lammas had begun.  In front of them, the scientific breakthrough of a lifetime was born.

Five of King Arthur’s most trustworthy, loyal and brave knights lay before them. 

Nimue lowered her hands. She placed her hand on the chest of the knight closest to her.

“Awaken, Sir Leon, Knight of the Round Table, and Arthur’s most trusted knight.”

Sir Leon’s eyes slowly opened.

Nimue continued around to each pod.

To Sir Lancelot, the noble.

To Sir Gwaine, the strength to Arthur’s courage.

To Sir Percival, the bravest.

To Sir Elyan, the most loyal.

Each knight had opened their eyes, ready to serve their King once more.

 

12:07 am

July 31st, 2015

The Crown

“MERLIN!”

“Wha-OW, fu-urgh. What?!”

“Did you polish silverware?”

Rubbing the top of his head, Merlin slowly stood up, cautious of the table this time.  Slamming down his spray bottle and towel he replied, “Yeah, under the back counter!”

It had been an unusually busy Thursday at The Crown and Merlin was given the messiest, loudest, most rambunctious group of backpackers he ever met.  He was in the middle of cleaning up their sticky, greasy mess off the floor when his manager, Brant Linby, started yelling at him from across the room.  His booming voice scared even the most strong at heart. 

Brant went back into the kitchen to confirm Merlin’s answer.  Merlin bent back down to pick up the straw paper and abandoned chips that littered the floor.  He traipsed his way through the tables and over to the bar where Jenny polished the last of her beer glasses.

“Tough night?” she asked.

Merlin held out his hand with the garbage in it and replied, “I have had to clean up two handfuls of this garbage from under Every. Single. One. Of. My. Tables.” He replied, dumping the said garbage into the bus bin. “You would think people would be more courteous when they go out to eat.  Like, eat over your plate, please for God’s sake.”

Jenny chuckled and leaned onto the counter behind her.  Jenny was older, maybe about mid-thirties. (Of course, she wasn’t as old as Merlin, but she didn’t know that.  It would be better if she didn’t, she’d freak out over Merlin’s young looks for such an old age.) She tried to hide her age under pounds of make-up and hair dye.  Her currently blonde hair was colored so many times; she doesn’t even remember what hair color she was born with. She always picked on Merlin for his stubborn hair and big ears, but it was all in good fun.

Merlin changed his appearance from time to time.  He learned how to change his appearance so he could look anywhere between the age of 20 and 80.  He was now going for his original Merlin. The Merlin that Arthur would recognize, just in case.

“It is terrible isn’t it? That people don’t have proper manners any more…oh well, best be getting on with your work. Brant’s not in a good mood tonight.”

“Gee, I wonder why?” Merlin said sarcastically.  He finished his cleaning and sat down at the closest table and tallied his receipts and tips.

“Ready to go?”

“Just…one….more…second…Ah, yes ready,” Merlin said, placing his tips in his wallet and the money for the restaurant in the envelope. He looked up into the smiling face of Anna, his best friend. “How’d you do tonight?”

Ann shrugged her shoulders, “Not too bad, had a few rowdy tables, but nothing like what you had.” Her light brown hair was up in a messy, and a bit frazzled, bun. Just like Merlin, she was wearing the black t-shirt with the restaurant’s logo and jeans. She shrugged her jacket on and slung her bag onto her shoulder.

“Ugh, please, I’m trying to forget.  Alright, let me give this to Brant and we can go.”

As they walked home through the week’s long mist, Anna’s stomach growled. “Hungry?” Merlin asked with a chuckle.

“Starving! Aren’t you?” All day Merlin’s magic had been tingling under his skin.  He suspected it was because of Lammas, but something was telling him otherwise.  It almost made him sick and he felt nauseous. 

“Nah, I’m not feeling too well.” Anna glanced at him, concern was written all over her face. “I’m sure it’s nothing, Anna.  I’ll be fine.”

She pursed her lips, “You’re lying.”

“Wha-?”

“Merlin you’re a terrible liar and you know it.” She said, nudging him with her elbow.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He said with a grin. Anna laughed and hooked her arm in his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Oh, Merlin, what am I going to do with you?”

“Well…you could…make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when we get back?” He shot her the puppy eyes.  The puppy eyes worked every time with Anna.

“Not fair…you’re using the eyes. Fine, one PB and J for Merlin.” She said with a giggle.

“You’re the best.”

“Don’t you forget it.”

Merlin had bought a house, nothing too big, a small, cozy house not far from the main street and more importantly, not far from Avalon.  After all, he had been saving money over the course of 1500 years. He shared the house with Anna and constantly insisted that she didn’t have to pay for rent, but she was a bit stubborn at times.  She happily helped to pay for the house and all its utilities.

Merlin had met Anna at UCL where she is studying Child Psychology.  They had actually become flat mates along with three other students. 

Merlin had gone to university on five different occasions throughout his life.  His first was in the year 1167 at University of Oxford where he studied history.  Second was in 1500 at University of Glasgow studying English. He then decided to go abroad to the States where he studied at Brown University in 1725, that time studying mathematics which sparked his interest in science.  He went to Dartmouth in 1905 where he studied medicine.  Now he was at University College London studying Bioprocessing of New Medicines, hoping to one day own his own research facility. 

It was his and Anna’s last year at UCL and they both had landed internships in London.  Merlin got one at the National Institute for Medical Research and Anna landed her internship at St. Bart’s in the children’s ward.

Within fifteen minutes after arriving home, Merlin had showered, put on his pajamas and perched on the bar stool at their kitchen island.  He lost all appetite though as he looked at his sandwich.  It wasn’t that it looked unappetizing; the problem was it looked too appetizing and it made the queasiness in his stomach explode and he groaned.

 “You all right, Merlin?” Anna placed the back of her hand on his forehead.  “You’re a bit warm.” She looked concerned and Merlin wondered if he looked as bad as he felt. 

“Yah, I’m fine, I think,” Merlin lied.  He hated to make Anna worry.  Anna genuinely cared about Merlin.  Always brought him tea and soup whenever he was feeling sick, and quite honestly Merlin didn’t mind.  He had gone years without a friend or someone to care for him that he found it extremely comforting.  He had decided the first day they met that she would definitely make a great mother in the future. 

Merlin wasn’t sure why he chose to live a semi-normal mortal life for Anna. There was just something about her that drew him in and made him want to stay.  He wanted so bad to tell her his secret, but he was too afraid of losing his only true friend in the world.

Merlin passed out on the couch sometime later, without even touching his sandwich.  Anna laid a blanket on him.  She quietly washed up and went to bed, ready for a comfortable, well deserved night of sleep.

_3:15am_

Anna was woken up by a thud.  She sat up in her bed and listened. 

_Maybe it was a car door outside?_

She heard a moan come from the living room.

_Nope, just Merlin.  Fell off the couch I suppose._ Anna thought to herself with a smile. She was about to snuggle back into her comforter when Merlin yelled for her.

“Anna! Anna! Oh God, Anna!”

Anna bolted out of her room and down the stairs.  She turned the corner and found Merlin doubled up, hands fisted in his hair, and rocking back and forth.

“Merlin? Merlin, what happened? Merlin?!”

She grabbed Merlin’s shoulders and pushed him up.  He was pale and sweating.  His skin was burning up and he was violently shaking.  “My God, Merlin.” Anna grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around him.  She ran into the kitchen to grab a wet cloth and a bucket. _My God what is happening?_

“Merlin, I need you to talk.  What’s wrong? What hurts? Merlin come on sit up,” Anna asked calmly. She placed the bucket next to him in case he needed to empty the contents of his stomach.

He took a few ragged breaths, “I don’t know what’s wrong.  I…I just started…” He shook his head and covered his face with his hands, “It burns, everything burns.”

Anna tugged his hands from his face to dab the cool cloth on his forehead.  His eyes were wide and wild with fright.  Tears started to pool in them.  Anna abandoned the cloth and pulled him into her arms.

“Shh, Merlin, calm down, I’ll go call for a doc-“

Anna was cut off by a blood curdling scream from Merlin.  She held on tighter, frightened that he might start convulsing.  The heat from his body seeped into Anna’s skin and she began to sweat.  Whether it was from Merlin’s own body heat or her struggle to hold him still she wasn’t sure.  She was terrified and felt helpless. 

Her words were caught in her throat, and she fought to hold back tears. 

“Merlin!” She tried yelling over his screams of pain. “MERLIN! Please, tell me what’s wrong?! Mer-“

He stopped.  He stopped screaming, he stopping shaking, and for one wild second, she thought he had passed out.  She leaned closer to his face and let out a sigh of relief when she heard him breathing and his eyes opened.  Merlin started sobbing and through the sobs Anna could hear him say something.

“What?” She carefully lifted him from her lap.

He looked her in the eyes.

“Arthur,” He breathed.

“Who? Merlin, who’s Arthur?”

Anna was startled when Merlin suddenly stood up and began frantically looking around the room as if he hadn’t just been screaming in agony.

“Shoes…where are my shoes? ANNA?!”

His scream startled her, “The table, under the table. Merlin what the bloody hell are you doing? What just happened?!”

He didn’t answer her.  He pulled on his shoes and headed for the door.  Anna didn’t think twice.  She pulled on her shoes and ran after him.  He was halfway down the driveway when she pulled the door closed.

Merlin started running, and Anna followed.

“Merlin! For God’s sake what are you doing?” No answer.

Merlin and Anna ran down High Street, past The Crown, the church and the hotel.  Anna continued to chase Merlin passed Abbey Park.

_Where the hell is he going?_

Anna began to feel the burn in her chest.  She was not made out for this long term running business.  Had Merlin gone insane?

He never slowed.  He never faltered.  He just kept running. 

Over the sound of Anna’s loud breathing she could hear Merlin say, “I’m coming…I’m coming.” She could also hear small sobs every so often.

Merlin finally turned left and she found herself on the outskirts of the national park which was home to Glastonbury Tor, a hill with a small, roofless tower on top. 

_What is he doing here?_

“Merlin! Merlin, please stop! Wha-“ Anna stopped abruptly for Merlin had whipped around and stared at her with fright.

“Shit, Anna, you followed me?”

Anna flinched in surprise, “No shit I followed you! I thought…I…what the hell are you doing Merlin?!”

He looked anxious and annoyed.  He stalked towards her and Anna was about to step back afraid he was going to take a punch at her, but instead he grabbed her by the arm.  Yanking her along he said, “I can’t possibly explain to you. You’ll have to see for yourself.”

They were off again, running straight towards the hill, leaving Anna with a billion questions.

 

July 31st, 2015

3:30am

The burning began in his chest and radiated from there.  He wasn’t sure how long it lasted. He could feel it boiling in his veins as the fire coursed through his body.  He wanted to scream to call for help, but no words escaped his mouth.  The burning finally began to subside after what felt like hours and he could feel his pulse beating, once again, throughout his body.  His lungs ached to continue their normal routine of sucking in air and blowing it back out.  He was ready.  He was ready to breathe, to live again.  Something wasn’t right though. 

He couldn’t feel Merlin beneath him, holding him. 

Arthur’s eye flickered open, but all he saw were stars, far in the distance.  They weren’t even as bright as they should be.  The wind blew and Arthur shivered as it met his wet skin and clothes.  He was afraid to move.  He feared he was on a cliff and at any moment he could roll off.

Arthur stopped fretting for a moment and relaxed when he could feel the wet grass beneath him and the hard rocks digging into his skin.  He pressed his palms into the Earth and very slowly, he sat up.  His muscles protested even this small movement.

Arthur gasped in pain.  He went to grab for his battle wound, but found nothing. Shocked, Arthur gazed at his side patting all over.  There was no blood, no mark, anywhere, on his body.  The pain he had felt from the shard of blade was gone and he felt better than he ever had before.  His breathing started to quicken and he began to worry.

_Am…am I dead? Where am I? Where’s Merlin?_ Many thoughts began running through his head, but they all stopped when he heard a roaring sound.  Something that sounded very much like a dragon, but yet…no.  This dragon must be sick, something didn’t sound right.

Arthur whipped his head around expecting to see some beast waiting to attack.  All he was met with was a pain in his neck and a bright light shining in the distance.  The light turned off and he could start to make out shapes. 

_What…is that?_

The beast that created the noise and sound was sitting still in front of a cottage, no, not a cottage.  A stone house, big enough for two families.  The beast was shining in the moonlight.  Arthur squint his eyes in the dark and gasped.  That was no beast…it wasn’t even a living creature.  Arthur could make out wheels, but they weren’t wooden.  He wasn’t sure what it was.

Arthur took a chance and tried to stand up.  Without Merlin he was afraid he’d fall over.  He hasn’t stood on his own in two or three days. Merlin was always there holding him up. Where was he?

Arthur stood without too much trouble.  He went to grab for his sword, but found his belt empty.

“No…no, no, no…” His voice was hoarse and that small amount of talking scratched at his throat.

He searched the ground around him, but found nothing.  He was weaponless.

Arthur was about to walk towards the stone house when he saw movement inside.  A light went on, not by candle, but by…by…what was it? It looked like an upside down bucket.

His heart started beating faster and he feared it would give out with the strain. 

Arthur gasped when he saw a person in the window.  They were there one second and the next, after they stuck their hand into the upside down bucket, they were gone.  The light was gone, and Arthur was left once again in the dark.  He turned around and gazed upon the site in front of him.  In the distance on top of the Isle of Avalon was the tower, but it was smaller, much, much smaller, and there was no lake.  Just some marshland scattered across the field. 

Arthur became frightened.  The lake was there…he saw it as he lay in Merlin’s arms.  As he told Merlin to hold him…he saw the lake.

“Merlin?” Arthur tried speaking again, this time for his friend.  It only came out as a whisper so he tried again, “Merlin!” The effort ripped at his throat. 

No answer came to him and his throat started closing up as he fought back tears. 

He was alone.

He heard movement in the trees nearby.  Arthur froze.  With no cover, except for a few small boulders and no sword, he was vulnerable.  He crouched down behind the boulders, trying to make himself as small as possible.  This was an almost failed task.  His armor and chainmail made him bulky.  To top it all off, he was shining bright like a beacon in the moonlight.

Arthur would face his opponent with his bare hands if he had to.  As he tried to get into a better position to crouch and spring, his foot slipped in the mud and he fell to the ground with a small yelp.  He quickly covered his mouth and shut his eyes.  Leaning against the rock he hoped whatever was in the woods didn’t hear him.

“Arthur?”

Arthur’s eyes snapped open.  He knew that voice. 

 

Merlin pulled Anna along.  He wasn’t wasting any more time.  Arthur was waiting for him.  It was no longer the Avalon he knew.  The waters had evaporated and all that was left was the ruins of the tower on a hill.  For a moment Merlin’s stomach clenched, and he felt nauseous again.

How would Arthur return without the lake?  What if he wasn’t there?  What if he misinterpreted the burning for an actual medical problem and as he went running towards nothing he was somehow dying?

No, impossible, he was immortal, he couldn’t die and he knew without a doubt that Arthur was back.  Arthur was alive again.  It was strange, he couldn’t describe it.  Merlin felt as if there was another heart next to his, beating fiercely.  This was the proof he clung to as he ran through the mist and crashed his way into the forest.

Merlin cut through some people’s back yards and headed straight for the trees.  He could hear a car pull into a driveway and the night around him lit up for a second when he realized he was running through the woods behind the house. 

A car.

_Shit. Arthur doesn’t know what a car is._ Just like that Merlin began to run through a list of everything he would need to teach Arthur.  It was as if this list was a source of energy because Merlin ran faster, hoping that Arthur stayed where he was and didn’t try and attack the car.

Merlin glanced back to make sure Anna was okay.  She ran along without protest.  She looked frightened and he could tell she was worried about him, but she would understand, hopefully.

Merlin could see a clearing up ahead and his heart pounded in his chest.

_Arthur. I’m coming._

As Merlin and Anna burst through the trees, Merlin’s heart sank.

Nothing.

There was nothing here.  No Arthur.  He almost let out a frustrated cry when he heard a yelp.  He looked at Anna who heard it too.  She looked at him, blue eyes wide with fear.

“What was that?” She whispered.

Merlin didn’t answer.  He squinted into the night. Taking a deep breath, he called out, “Arthur?”

Nothing. Silence.

“Merlin!” Anna gasped and grabbed Merlin’s shirt.  He followed her outstretched arm to her pointed finger.  He looked beyond her finger and saw a couple of small boulders.

At first he didn’t see anything, but just as he was about to ask her what she saw, he saw it.  The moonlight was creating a bright glare from behind the boulder.

“Merlin, that’s not rock,” she pointed out, her voice shaking.

Merlin grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him, “Anna, stay here, I don’t want to frighten him, okay?” Anna stared at him.  He could tell she was about to protest, but he stopped her, “Anna, please…you will understand in a minute, alright?”

She nodded, “Be careful,” she whispered.

Merlin blinked and smiled at her, “You know I always am.” With that he squeezed her shoulders and started walking towards the boulders.  He wanted to run towards them and take Arthur into his arms, but thought differently.  He was not in his tunic and boots as Arthur remembers.  He was in flannel pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt.  He almost laughed out loud as he imagined what Arthur’s face would look like when he saw him.

He was only a few strides away from the boulders and he could easily see over them.  What he saw made his heart skip and a smile plastered his face. 

He could see Arthur’s golden hair in the moonlight.  His was looking down and Merlin could tell he was covering his mouth. His chainmail shone also and Merlin saw that he was wet. 

_How?_

Merlin stopped walking, “Arthur?”

Arthur’s head snapped up and for a split second his eyes were wide with relief, but in a flash he frowned.

“You- you’re…You’re not…” He stood up and backed away. Merlin could tell he was scared, and he probably couldn’t see Merlin’s face properly.  It pained Merlin to hear his King stutter over his words.

Merlin held up his hands, gesturing that he was backing off, “Arthur, it’s me.  It’s Merlin.”

“Prove it.” His voice hoarse, “Use your magic.”

Merlin froze.  He froze for a two reasons.  One, Arthur, _his_ Arthur, was asking him to use magic. Two, Anna, enough said.

He sighed and cupped his hands together.  He decided to make something small so Anna wouldn’t see.  He whispered into his hands and opened them up. 

Hovering over his hands was a small universe of planets and stars that spun around. Merlin looked up at Arthur, whose eyes had gone wide with amazement, or was it fright?  He wasn’t sure but it put Arthur at ease.  His tense shoulders slumped a bit and he looked at Merlin as the planets disappeared.

“Merlin,” he breathed.

Merlin walked forward until he was only inches from Arthur.  Not even waiting for an invite he grabbed Arthur into a hug and held on.  He didn’t want to let go.  Arthur was here. Arthur was alive. Merlin had Arthur back, and he wasn’t going to let anyone or anything take him away.

Arthur responded slowly, but soon Merlin felt Arthur’s arms around him, hugging back.

The tears rolled down Merlin’s cheek and he let out a soft sob, “Arthur, I…I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what? Merlin, I’m here, I’m okay,” Arthur whispered.

They broke apart from their hug and Merlin looked at him.  He had tears in his eyes, but he was smiling, “Whatever magic you used on me must have been powerful, because it saved me.”

Merlin froze.

“Arthur…you…you died. I couldn’t save you.”

Arthur looked confused and his smile began to fade, “But…I, I’m here. I’m standing right here in front of you.  I feel fine, my wound is gone and I…Merlin?”

Merlin tried to hide his tears.  Arthur doesn’t understand how long he has been dead.

“Arthur…you’ve been dead for 1500 years.”

Arthur paled and Merlin thought he was going to pass out.  He grabbed him by the shoulders, just in case.

“No…no, I don’t believe it. That’s, that’s impossible. How are you still here?” Arthur looked around wildly like he was expecting someone to pop out of the woods and surprise him.

Merlin really wished he would’ve thought this through better, or that Arthur understood.  How was he going to tell him that Camelot is no more, or that Gwen is dead, or that his Knights are all gone, or that Arthur’s story is just legend, a bedtime story, to almost everyone on Earth?

He looked back at Anna, who was patiently waiting.  Turning back to Arthur he said, “This isn’t the place to discuss this. Do you trust me?”

Arthur looked taken aback, “Of course I do, Merlin.”

“Okay, because everything has changed. I don’t want you to be frightened.” Merlin put his hand on Arthur’s elbow and started guiding him to where Anna was standing.

“ _Mer_ lin, have you forgotten? I’m the King of Camelot, I think I will be able to handle, oh, Merlin, my sword, Excalibur; I don’t know where it is.” Arthur turned to Merlin suddenly; he looked like a lost puppy.  Merlin looked down at his belt and realized that he was right.  He didn’t know what that meant; they’d probably have to go searching for it, for Arthur’s sake.

Merlin put his hand on Arthur’s back and continued to guide him, “I’m sure we’ll be able to find it.”

Arthur nodded and looked up at Anna as they approached her. “Who is she? What is she wearing?”

Anna heard Arthur and she gave a shy smile and suddenly looked very self-conscious. Anna was wearing shorts, a t-shirt and a jacket.  It was obviously more skin than Arthur was used to.

“Arthur, this is my friend, Anna,” Merlin said.

“Um, hi, Arthur,” she put her hand out for Arthur to shake.  He seemed apprehensive at first, but returned her welcome.

There was an awkward moment between them and Merlin began to wonder if it would have been easier to stop Anna from following him.  Anna broke the silence, “So, we should probably get going.  Arthur, um, must be cold.”

Merlin looked at Arthur who was in fact shivering a bit. How had he gotten wet?

“Right, let’s go.” Merlin led the way back through the forest and took the most non-modern route back to the house.  He never left Arthur’s side, afraid he would be snatched from under his nose.  Arthur was quiet for most of the walk. Merlin wasn’t sure if Arthur was taking in his surroundings or if he was trying to work out his situation. 

Merlin found himself staring at Arthur’s profile more than once.  For a wild moment he thought this was a dream.  Arthur was living and breathing right next to him. His chainmail and armor clinking together, his boots smacking the ground, this was _the_ Arthur.  This only meant one thing though…Albion’s time of need was upon them.  What did that mean for him and Arthur? 

Merlin tried to think of anything in the news that might indicate the end of the world.  Besides the decline of the environment, which also meant the decline of magic, Merlin could think of nothing.  There were some civil wars around the world, but weren’t there always?  Now, the world wasn’t perfect.  Countries still disagreed and threatened each other, but it wasn’t like World War III was starting or anything.  Or was it? 

Was war about to break out around the world?  Would Arthur lead the United Kingdom into battle?

One thought did cross Merlin’s mind that he didn’t want to consider.

Magic.

Maybe something magical was about to happen.  For centuries, magic had been suppressed.  Everyone thought it to be rubbish and fiction.  Merlin knew better of course.  He knew that those who still practiced magic were furious at the world: One, for destroying the Earth, the very source of magic itself; two, because no one would accept it anymore.  It was very possible that the magic community might be starting a revolution against humans.

Wouldn’t Merlin have felt it though?  He stopped to feel the magic that had been tingling under his skin.  It was alive with vibration, but not like it had before.  It must’ve been tingling to signal the return of Arthur, but it was just wearing off now.  Merlin would have felt some magical surge in the atmosphere, in his blood, but he didn’t.

The last thought that crossed his mind made him shiver.

Morgana.

He hasn’t thought about her in a while.  The last time was probably last year when he went to visit Avalon during the summer.  He was looking out over the fields when he realized he was standing in about the same spot where he thrust Excalibur into Morgana.  He quickly moved from that spot and made a promise to himself to stand in a different spot the next time he visited.  Little did he know the next time he would visit Avalon would be the night that Arthur returned.

That memory was one reason he quickly dismissed Morgana.  She was dead, gone.  Or was she?  Arthur had died, but here he was walking next to him now, brushing his arm against Merlin’s, confirming his existence.  Anything could happen. Merlin had to be prepared, not only to protect the world, but to protect Arthur as well.  He wasn’t losing him again.  He would have to train, they both would.  If they were to battle any form of magic, they had to be ready.

Merlin looked over at Arthur.  He had a small smile on his face.  He turned to look at Merlin, who returned the smile.  Arthur slung his arm over Merlin’s shoulders, “So, _Mer_ lin, who’s the girl?” Arthur whispered, his eyebrows shooting up under his blond fringe.

Merlin looked at Anna who was a few paces ahead of them.

“I told you Arthur, she’s my friend.  The only real good friend I’ve had since…” Merlin sighed and looked back at Arthur, “…since you.”

Arthur’s smile faded a little.  He looked extremely confused.  The corner of his lips twitched up and he squeezed Merlin’s shoulders, “Well, now you have two best friends.”

Merlin’s smile widened as he let those words sink in, _two best friends._

Arthur and Anna…his two best friends.  Merlin let the reality of Arthur’s arm across his shoulders sink in as his…no… _their_ …house, came into view.

July 31st

4:00 am

The Gates of Avalon

 

Hecate beamed as she stored the key into her bag.  Her job was done, the gates were opened for Arthur and Anu and Morrigan successfully brought Arthur back to life.  The magic in the air vibrated and she knew Merlin could feel it.  Her heart couldn’t help but swell for the warlock.  For years she watched Merlin come back to the Isle.  She watched him for hours as he sat on the grassy fields that now replaced the lake. 

The problem with the lack of lake was easily solved by Nimue.  With her magic, she conjured up a thick clouding of mist, sufficient enough to transport Arthur into the 21st century.  It was an interesting and delicate task to perform.  To ensure that Arthur would return whole, Anu and Morrigan had to be precise and not miss a beat once Hecate opened the gates.

Hecate felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ganeida, Laudine, Lunette, and Elaine standing behind her.  Merlin’s personal army of spiritual friends.  They had done a wonderful job at keeping Merlin as happy as possible.  Ganeida probably had the hardest job.  Hecate watched her struggle to find him a companion throughout the 1500 years.

Anna had been a special find that Ganeida was all beside herself about.  She didn’t explain to the sisters why Anna was special.  She wanted to tell Merlin in person, but she wanted to wait for Arthur’s arrival.  She wanted Merlin to tell Anna more about himself and Arthur before she explained who Anna was to him.

Behind the four sisters stood the gleaming, golden gates of Avalon.  It hovered over the field in the mist, invisible to everyone, but the sisters. 

“Well sisters, it looks like our job is done…for now,” Elaine smiled, tears gleaming in her eyes.

Laudine clasped her hands together, “Did you Merlin’s face when he saw him and Arthur’s when he recognized Merlin? It was wonderful! It had been so sad to see Merlin struggle all these years.”

“Oh, it was magnificent! I can’t help but wonder though…what is Albion’s greatest need?”

The five sisters looked at each other.  For 1500 years they had been working so hard on watching over Merlin and bringing Arthur back, that they never had time to contemplate why they were bringing him back.

All five sisters were startled when they heard a shout through the mist.  They turned towards the Gates to see Anu and Morrigan running through the mist towards them, their faces wild with fear and determination.  Morrgian was waving her arms wildly, signaling towards them.

“What’s happening?” Ganeida yelled.

Hecate shook her head, “I don’t…”

“Wait, listen!” Lunette stopped them.

Over the thick of the mist they could hear Anu shouting, “Close the gates! Quickly! Close the gates!”

Hecate was baffled, but she understood why instantly.  Behind Anu and Morrigan was a thick, dark cloud billowing closer towards them.  It engulfed the mist and as it hurdled towards them a scream ripped through the night air. 

Hecate stretched her arms out towards the gates chanting the spell to close them.  She hoped she would be quick enough. Opening the gates was one thing, closing was another.  Anu and Morrigan helped by using their magic to control the black cloud, but it didn’t look like it was working.  The black cloud was too powerful.  Even with the help of the other four sisters, their magic wasn’t potent enough to stop the mist.

The screaming continued and the wind whipped around them.  The seven sisters were shouting their chants louder and louder.  It did nothing to stop the black clouds.  The gates were nowhere near being closed as Anu and Morrigan shot out of the opening. 

There was only one explanation for the black clouds.  Anu and Morrigan’s magic must have reawakened not only Arthur’s soul, but someone else’s.  Someone who they thought was gone forever.

The black clouds were now upon them, the gates failing to close in time.  The gate was engulfed in black clouds as the seven sisters were thrown back by the powerful magic.  They lay in a heap in the field.  One by one they stood as the black clouds swirled above them creating a dark sinister sky. 

“What’s happening?!” Laudine screamed over the sound of the wind and screams.

Hecate shook her head and looked at Anu and Morrigan, “What is going on? What happened?”

“Our magic must have awoken another spirit and brought them back!” Morrigan shouted, shaking her head in dismay.

“We tried to run back to tell you as soon as we could, but by the time we realized what was happening…it was too late!” Anu bellowed over a particularly loud shriek of wind.

A funnel began to form. It descended slowly towards the ground. Black swirls met with dark blue and green ones, creating a swirling chaos of sickening colors.  The black clouds swirled around the funnel making it impossible to see inside.  Leaves and twigs whipped at the funnel as it came closer to the Earth. 

The seven sisters circled the funnel, hands outstretched ready to battle.  Laudine was chanting, trying to reverse the funnel.  This was her area after all; skies that were twisted with hate that created tornadoes, hurricanes and storms all over the world.  Her magic was useless against this particular funnel.

“This is not natural! This is a magical storm!” She screamed across the field. 

The funnel touched the ground and the sisters tensed.

As soon as the swirls of black, green and blue touched the wet Earth the funnel and churning skies above disappeared, leaving only black clouds and mist to mask what the funnel left behind.  Everything was quiet around them.  The magical stormed disturbed no one.  Only the seven sisters could see what was happening before them.

The clouds lifted first.  The mist followed, slowly lifting from the ground.  Higher it ascended into the air, revealing its secrets within.

There was a collective gasp from the sisters as the last tendrils of mist evaporated.

In the middle of the field, in the exact spot where Arthur had awakened, stood a terrifyingly, beautiful figure wrapped in tattered, black fabric that swept across the ground.  It clung tight to the body showing off an hourglass figure.  Black hair whipped in the wind, wrapping around the woman’s face.  Beneath the tangled mess of hair, the sisters could just make out who they were facing.

Morgana Pendragon stood before the seven sisters.  A sinister smile spread across her face as her eyes gleamed with revenge. 


End file.
